The Biochemistry Core will be housed at the Behavioral Medicine Laboratory and the Department of Psychiatry Laboratory at the University of Miami, School of Medicine Campus. The core leader is the Scientific Chief of both of these laboratories. This core will serve and interact with each component of the entire Program Project. The core is charged with all the endocrine and biochemical assays as well as quality control of these assays. This core will also be responsible for the development of and improvements in the assay techniques, as well as validating, and establishing their reliability. The assays to be provided include: 1) HPLC-ECO quantification of plasma catecholamines and urinary catecholamines in all participants, and additional COMT assays of plasma epinephrine in women; 2) RIA of plasma ACTH, LH, plasma cortisol, and urinary cortisol, PCP, THC, cannabis, marijuana, and benzodiazipines; and 3) Spectrophotometric creatinine (urinary) and serum albumin.